Böjti Réce
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mereka menggali time capsule. {pruhunweek hari ketujuh: "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Gilbert Beilschmidt"} {7/7}
1. masa kecil

**Böjti R****éce**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Prussia/Hungary. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU, untuk PruHun Week 2015.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_[ day 1: childhood ]_

_._

Gilbert masih memandang pada siswa baru itu. Ketika yang lain sibuk beramai-ramai menempelkan puzel yang dibawa oleh Bella, dan berebut menyelesaikannya serta bertarung soal siapa yang lebih banyak menaruh kepingan, gadis itu bergeming di bangkunya. Kemarin juga, saat Lily membawa banyak bekal yang lezat dan semuanya berebut, anak itu diam saja.

Gilbert berpikir bahwa mungkin jika dia melempar anak itu dengan kentang Ludwig, baru anak itu mau bicara.

Bukan Gilbert Beilschmidt namanya jika ia hanya diam saja dan membiarkan rasa penasarannya menguap lepas begitu saja tanpa ditangani atau ditanggapi. Ia mendekati anak itu dan dengan lantangnya bertanya sambil memukul meja—suatu hal yang dipertanyakan esensinya ketika memulai perkenalan; kau harus tahu itu, Gil!—dan gadis itu tersentak saat Gilbert berucap, "Siapa namamu? Kenapa diam saja?"

"_A nevem_— maksudku namaku Erzsébet—! Ya, namaku Erzsébet!"

Kening Gilbert mengerut. Lantas ia menggembungkan pipinya—menemukan bahwa wajah gadis kecil itu memerah setelah berucap terbata-bata. Dan, Gilbert tak bisa menahan tawanya. Erzsébet mendengus dan menggenggam krayonnya, siap untuk melemparkannya pada Gilbert—

—jikalau anak lelaki itu tak mengulurkan tangannya dan menyertakan ucapan, "Kau memang lucu, tapi sepertinya kau menyenangkan. Aku Gilbert, kata ayahku aku punya darah bangsawan Prussia di tubuhku, _kesesese_!"

Meski enggan dan memalingkan muka, Erzsébet tetap menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Aku Erzsébet Hedérvary. Aku berdarah orang Magyar. Aku sebelumnya tinggal di daerah dekat ... Sungai Volga ... ini kali pertamaku datang ke Eropa Tengah."

Gilbert menjabat dengan semangat, "Aku tidak tahu di mana itu, tapi aku tetap ingin berteman denganmu!"

**day 1: done.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>trivia<strong>:

- nama 'Elizaveta' sebenarnya lebih ke versi nama 'Elizabeth' dalam bahasa Slavia (bahasanya orang-orang Rusia, Ukraina dan Belarusia). di sana disebut 'Yelizaveta'. versi bahasa Hungaria-nya sendiri adalah 'Erzsébet'.

- "_A nevem_" berarti "_Nama saya adalah_" dalam bahasa Hungaria.

- Bahasa Hungaria, rumpun Uralic atau bisa juga disebut Finno-Ugric, dipercaya para linguis berasal dari orang-orang yang tinggal daerah hutan di antara Sungai Volga dan Pengunungan Ural. Pengguna bahasa Finno-Ugric lainnya di masa sekarang tinggal jauh dari Hungaria, yaitu di Finlandia dan Estonia. Jadi, di sini dianalogikan bahwa Elizaveta itu awalnya tinggal di daerah asal bahasa itu berasal, lalu 'terbawa ke Eropa' alias, di sini, dia pindah ke Eropa.


	2. sweater dan kaos kaki

**Böjti R****éce**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Prussia/Hungary. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU, untuk PruHun Week 2015.

.

_[ day 2: sweater and socks ]_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>Gilbert akhirnya mengenakan sweater yang Elizaveta berikan padanya. Dia tidak jijik akan warnanya ataupun alergi pada wol, tetapi hanya karena malas. Oh ayolah, melepaskan mantelnya untuk beberapa detik di tengah taman yang sedang dilanda puncak musim dingin ala belahan dunia selatan begini saja sudah termasuk hal berat.

Tetapi, paksaan Elizaveta yang mana yang bisa Gilbert tolak? Apalagi yang bernada, "Ayolah, pakaaaai! Ini pakai uangku, lho! Terbuat dari wol organik, pula. Ini kado pertamaku sebagai istrimu, masa ditolak? Seberapa brengseknya kau kalau begitu?"

Mana mungkin. Gilbert akhirnya memasangnya, berikut pula dengan kaos kaki yang dibelikan satu paket. Walau, dia sempat menyanggah juga ketika sedang mengenakan, "Uangmu? 'Kan sekarang uangmu atau uangku adalah uang kita. Dan, Liz, yang benar saja, kado pertama? Lupa ya dengan yang di hotel setelah resepsi malam itu?"

Bungkus karton sweater dan kaos tadi dilemparkan Elizaveta ke wajah Gilbert, disertai dengan gerutuan, tentu saja. Dia pun berdiri, mulai berjalan. Mungkin dia sudah ingat lagi dengan rencananya mencari crepes yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Sebenarnya, apa bedanya yang organik dan yang biasa?" Gilbert meneliti sweater barunya, mengendus baunya, bahkan menggosok-gosoknya beberapa kali sambil berjalan. "Kukira ada yang beda. Mungkin berkilat, begitu."

"Aaah, kau," Elizaveta menggeleng. "Wol organik itu tidak menggunakan bahan kimia pengolah yang berbahaya dan tidak menimbulkan alergi. Juga bagus untuk binatangnya sendiri karena untuk mendapatkan ini, dia diperlakukan dengan baik, dijaga dari stress, tidak boleh diperlakukan kasar sedikit pun, dan tidak diberi antibiotika sesering yang lain karena peternak melakukan tindakan preventif dari penyakit, mencegah alih-alih menunggu sakit dulu untuk diobati. Kalau kau tidak setuju itu, artinya kau tidak sayang alam dan aku akan—"

"Oke, okeee, Nyonya Beilschmidt, aku paham, paham. Sudah, hentikan, karena aku suka kadonya. Terima kasih. Sekarang, kau tetap mau mencari crepes atau ikut aku mencicipi domba panggang ala New Zealand, plus seafood dan desert yang penuh kiwi segar?" Gilbert berhenti dan mengarahkan jempolnya ke sebuah resto di seberang trotoar yang mereka tempati.

Mata Elizaveta berbinar, "Tentu saja!"

Bergandengan tangan mereka menyeberangi jalan, dengan tangan Gilbert menggenggam jari-jemari Elizaveta yang terbungkus sarung tangan wol organik hijau muda, dan Elizaveta yang menggelayut rapat pada lengan Gilbert yang ditutupi sweater hangat yang sempat diciumnya setelah membeli—sebagai doa pengundang keberuntungan, katanya.

**day 2: done**

* * *

><p><span><strong>trivia<strong>:

Wol organik memang ada! Dan seafood adalah makanan yang cukup diandalkan di New Zealand, karena negara itu adalah negara kepulauan yang dikelilingi lautan.


	3. ciuman

**Böjti R****éce**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Prussia/Hungary. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU, untuk PruHun Week 2015.

.

_[ day 3: ciuman ]_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta terlalu sibuk untuk Gilbert ganggu. Walau sibuk itu hanya berarti hanya memegang sebuah <em>tablet<em> dan jari telunjuknya menggulirkan laman demi laman bacaan virtual, Gilbert tak mungkin membuat Elizaveta terusik dan berujung pada pecahnya kedamaian sore pertengahan Januari itu. Gilbert hanya memandangi gerak api yang sudah semakin mengecil—yang menari sambil memercikkan bunga-bunga kecil ketika kayu bakar ditelannya.

Burung kecilnya sedang tidur di atas perapian. Hangatnya batu bata pasti sangat memanjakannya. Gilbert mulai memiliki ide untuk mengusik makhluk kecil itu—hanya karena dia terlalu bosan untuk tetap diam dan patuh.

Ayolah, kapan Gilbert bisa diam? Bahkan ketika Elizaveta berhasil mengendalikan suasana, selalu ada sisi liarnya yang ingin berontak dan mencari kebebasan.

Gilbert mencari majalah tua di bawah meja kaca di hadapan mereka. Merobek halamannya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil lalu melemparkannya ke Gilbird mungkin bisa jadi lelucon sore yang menghanguskan kejenuhan.

"Aha!" Gilbert menemukan majalah bertanggalkan dua tahun lalu di dasar tumpukan. Ia lalu menariknya dan—

—Elizaveta menarik kerah bajunya. Dengan cepat kedua tangan itu pun naik ke kedua sisi rahang Gilbert. Ditangkupnya. Gilbert tak sempat menelaah apapun karena Elizaveta terlalu cepat mencium bibirnya dan memanaskan Gilbert.

Elizaveta terlalu agresif untuk Gilbert tangani sehingga Gilbert jatuh terhempas ke sofa dengan posisi Elizaveta di atas. Bohong, Sayang, jikalau Gilbert tak menikmati meski sekaget apapun dirinya saat ini.

Gilbert balas mencium dan mengalungkan tangannya di tubuh Elizaveta sampai dia pun berhasil menukar peran sehingga mereka bisa duduk kembali seperti posisi semula. Setelah merasa bahwa permainan imbang dan dia bisa membalas dendam pada Elizaveta dengan membuat wanita itu kehabisan napas dan kalah dalam permainan awal ciuman ala Prancis itu, Gilbert mengakhirinya.

"Ada apa, Liz?" dia menyeringai kecil ketika Elizaveta setengah membuka matanya. "Sedang dalam mood yang tak biasa?"

Elizaveta mundur lalu mengelap keningnya. Baru Gilbert sadari perempuan itu berkeringat. Dengan santai Elizaveta kembali duduk bersandar sambil memandangi laptopnya. "Cuma mau olahraga."

"... Hah?"

"Sekali berciuman, ada total 34 otot wajah dan 112 otot lainnya yang dibutuhkan untuk berkoordinasi. Juga bisa membuat kelenjar adrenalin melepaskan hormon epinefrin dan norepinefrin ke aliran darah, yang bisa memberi keuntungan pada sistem organ jantung. Yang seperti tadi juga bisa membakar dua sampai tiga kalori per menit."

Gilbert ternganga sebentar. Dia lalu mengintip laman yang dibaca oleh Elizaveta. Hanya sebuah jurnal dunia medis. Tetapi ketika Gilbert mendapati apa yang ada di ujung sofa, di samping Elizaveta, dia mengejek habis-habisan, "Apa gunanya membakar dua-tiga kalori dalam satu menit kalau ternyata dalam sepuluh menit kaubisa menghabiskan satu kaleng keripik kentang berisi SEMBILAN RATUS kalori, Liz?!"

Elizaveta cuma mendelik dan tersenyum ringan. "Tetapi aku tetap bisa berolahraga jantung."

* * *

><p>AN: info di sini hanya bersifat ilmu, ya, bukan mengatakan bahwa 'sering-seringlah berciuman biar bisa berolahraga saat santai'! hihi~ masih banyak bentuk olahraga ringan lainnya, kok, lol =]


	4. aku minta maaf

**Böjti R****éce**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Prussia/Hungary. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU, untuk PruHun Week 2015.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_[ day 4: "Aku minta maaf ..." ]_

"Ayolah ..."

Elizaveta masih bungkam. Dia memunggungi Gilbert dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada dan sorot mata yang tertanam di daun pintu hotel. Seakan bisa membakar atau minimal membuat lubang di sana.

"Liz, maaf ..."

Elizaveta tidak mau mengatakan apapun lagi dan langsung melangkah pergi. Dia menarik gagang pintu dengan kasar tanpa menyadari Gilbert sudah berlari mendekatinya dan menarik salah satu tangannya. Elizaveta mencoba berontak dengan merampas tangannya sendiri, tetapi berlakulah hukum yang mengatakan bahwa wanita terkuat pun belum bisa menyamai lelaki.

"Lepaskan!" barulah Elizaveta mau bicara.

Bicara setelah sepuluh menit tutup mulut. Cuma karena Gilbert yang malas bangun dan saat Elizaveta memaksanya dia akhirnya mau bangkit dari tempat tidur, menuju kamar mandi sambil berucap sarkastis, _kepalamu terlalu keras sampai kau tidak tahu kapan kau harus memaksakan kehendakmu_. Lalu setelah itu ... yah, Elizaveta terus-terusan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Setelah tadi kau mengataiku, sekarang mau melakukan kekerasan padaku?!"

Mata Gilbert menyiratkan hal lain. Dia memandang sambil mengisyartkan hal berbeda dari dugaan Elizaveta. Kata-katanya pun demikian. Tetapi apa yang ia lakukan berikutnya masih belum membuat Eliza yakin—karena Gilbert menariknya lebih jauh lagi ke dalam kamar hotel tersebut. Yang membuat Elizaveta memberontak lagi.

"Mau apa kau?"

Gilbert mengambil saputangan dari atas nakas lalu melepas genggamannya. Elizaveta tidak sempat membuat analisis apapun karena Gilbert langsung menariknya lagi dan mengikatkan saputangan itu di wajah Elizaveta, tepat di matanya. Gilbert lalu langsung menariknya keluar dari kamar setelah sempat mengambil kunci mobil sewaan mereka.

"Mau kau apakan aku?!"

"Tidak pernah ada kasus di mana seorang istri diculik oleh suaminya sendiri, Liz. Setidaknya suami yang berniat baik."

"Bagaimana caranya agat aku tahu bahwa kau sedang berniat baik kalau begini caranya?"

"Dengan diam. Kau sudah dewasa, 'kan? Jangan jadi anak kecil salah asuhan yang cuma bisa marah-marah."

Elizaveta pun diam. Dia sempat berpikir tentang apa yang orang pikirkan ketika melihat mereka berdua seperti ini, terutama saat di lobi. Tetapi, sudahlah—dia memakai penutup mata dan dia kira dia tak perlu merumitkan pikirannya sendiri dengan ekspektasi.

Gilbert tak berhenti juga bahkan ketika Elizaveta sadar mereka sudah di _basement_. Lalu dia dimasukkan ke mobil. Elizaveta tak bisa menebak apapun, yang dia rasakan hanyalah: perjalanan itu cukup panjang. Ketika tiba pun, Gilbert tetap menggenggam tangannya sampai berhenti pada satu titik. Elizaveta bisa mendengar keramaian dengan kata-kata berbahasa Belanda yang hanya bisa dia mengerti satu-dua kata per kalimatnya.

Lantas lelaki itu membukakan penutup mata Eliza.

Dan, sebidang luas bunga tulip putih menyapa Elizaveta.

"Karena aku berpikir bahwa setangkai tulip putih untuk permintaan maaf tidak cukup ... jadi ..." Gilbert menggaruk kepalanya. "Yaah, selamat datang di Festival Keukenhof."

Elizaveta tidak dapat menolak kehendak untuk tersenyum.

"... Yeah, kuterima."

**day 4: done.**

**trivia**

1) Ada sumber yang mengatakan bahwa bunga tulip putih berarti 'permintaan maaf'.

2) Festival Tulip Keukenhof adalah salah satu festival tulip yang terkenal. Taman di Keukenhof adalah tempat untuk menikmati pemandangan tulip yang bersemi yang paling indah di dunia. XD


	5. mari berdansa!

**Böjti R****éce**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Prussia/Hungary. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU, untuk PruHun Week 2015.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_[ day 5: "Ayo berdansa!" ]_

.

Gilbert memeluk tangannya sendiri dan cemberut. Elizaveta meliriknya sesekali, dan setiap kali dia memandang, yang dia temukan adalah pose dan wajah yang sama dari Gilbert. Dia merapat, namun setelahnya ketika ia melirik lagi, yang dia temukan adalah hal sama.

Jalanan Wellington kurang hangat, mungkin? Salju malam tadi memang parah, dan sempat Elizaveta berpikir bahwa mereka salah memilih waktu dan tempat. Mungkin setelah ini dia harus 'memanaskan' Gilbert dengan membawanya ke Alexandria atau ke Giza?

"Sweater dan sarung tangan yang kubelikan kurang ampuh, ya?"

Gilbert mendengus. "Aku terlalu cinta kasur yang hangat. Salju tadi malam membuatku gila pagi ini. Harusnya kita tunda saja mencari _Hāngi_-nya, Liz, kita bisa pesan makanan lain di hotel!"

Elizaveta cuma mengerucutkan bibir. Masalahnya, waktu liburan mereka tak lama sedangkan dia sangat berhasrat pada makanan itu. Tetapi Gilbert membeku untuk diajak jalan-jalan. Harus ada sesuatu yang menghangatkan—tunggu. Perhatian wanita itu tertumbuk pada keramaian di dalam gang kecil di sebelah kirinya.

Mereka berdansa. Elizaveta berhenti dan tercengang. Mereka semua tampak bahagia, hm? Dan berjingkrak melawan dingin sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Apa yang seru, Liz?" Gilbert yang telah menang langkah pun menoleh.

Beberapa orang lokal melewati Elizaveta dan tersenyum gembira serta bergabung dengan keramaian itu, mengikuti gerakan mereka. Tak ragu, Elizaveta pun menarik tangan Gilbert dan ikut ke dalam lingkaran itu. Dia terkekeh saja ketika Gilbert mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan bingung.

Elizaveta menggenggam tangan Gilbert kuat-kuat dan tampaknya ia riang sekali. Lalu Gilbert pun mau tak mau ikut menggenggam tangan orang yang di sebelahnya, karena semua orang melakukan itu. Dia pun menoleh dan bertanya—"Ini apa?"

Orang itu menjawab sambil menari, "Ini namanya Haka! Tarian yang biasanya ditampilkan sebelum perang dan digunakan untuk mengintimidasi lawan dan menunjukkan kekuatan."

"Apa kalian sedang ingin perang?"

"Tentu saja tidak, karena ini juga ditampilkan sebelum sebuah pertandingan olahraga dimulai—setelah ini akan ada festival olahraga kecil-kecilan antarkota!"

Gilbert hanya ber-oh ria. Ia menoleh pada Elizaveta yang sedang tersenyum riang mengikuti irama. Mereka sempat bertatapan dan saat itulah Eliza tertawa.

Gilbert menghargainya, yah, setidaknya, dengan mencium tangan Elizaveta yang bertautan dengannya.

**day 5: done**

* * *

><p><span><strong>trivia<strong>: Tarian yang bernama 'Haka' itu memang ada di New Zealand (penjelasannya sudah di atas, ya!). Dan 'Hāngi' itu adalah cara memasak tradisional orang-orang Māori (suku di New Zealand), yaitu dengan menggunakan batu yang dipanaskan dan dimasukkan ke dalam 'lubang panas' atau 'lubang untuk tungku' (ini adalah salah satu elemen dalam memasak yang paling sederhana dan tua).


	6. lamaran

**Böjti R****éce**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Prussia/Hungary. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU, untuk PruHun Week 2015.

* * *

><p><em>[ day 6: Lamaran ]<em>

.

"Kaumau rumah yang seperti apa?"

Elizaveta mengerutkan kening, namun tetap melahap sisa kentang gorengnya dan tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Gilbert. Oh, suasana Aachen yang sedang berangin ini membuatnya betah di dalam restoran saja, walaupun itu artinya harus menanggapi pertanyaan aneh Gilbert.

Bagaimanapun, pertanyaan itu masih lebih baik daripada membahas apapun soal pekerjaannya yang sangat ingin ia lupakan di _weekend_ kali ini.

"Rumah, ya ..." Elizaveta memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Sebenarnya aku ingin punyavrumah di pinggiran Budapest atau tak jauh dari Danau Balaton. Tapi itu nanti, saat aku sudah punya cukup gaji dan pengalaman untuk pindah ke Hungaria lagi."

"Uhm."

"Aku ingin rumah yang ..." Elizaveta mengangkat alis ketika sadar Gilbert mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dan selembar kertas dari sakunya dan berpose siap mencatat, "... yang agak klasik. Perapiannya disusun dari bata merah—dan, oh! Aku mengidolakan seorang arsitek dari Hungaria, namanya Josip Vancaš."

"Hnng," Gilbert mencatat.

"Dia yang mendesain kantor kepresidenan Bosnia," Elizaveta nampak sangat antusias. "Aku suka rancangan eksteriornya. Dindingnya dari batu seperti di istana kuno dan punya jendela dengan bingkai bagian atas berupa setengah lingkaran dan ventilasinya berbentuk bundar. Aku mau jendela-jendela di rumahku seperti itu!"

Gilbert mengangkat kertasnya, "Begini?"

Eliza mengangguk ceoat sambil menunjuk. "Ya, persis!"

"Oke, katakan lagi."

Elizaveta lagi-lagi mengernyit, "Sebenarnya untuk apa, sih?"

"Aku ingin membangunkannya untukmu, untuk kita tinggali berdua."

Wanita itu makin heran dan kerutan wajahnya makin tajam.

"Iya. Karena aku ingin menikahimu segera. Boleh?"

Perlu waktu cukup lama bagi Elizaveta untuk menyempurnakan kepercayaannya tentang lata-kata Gilbert. Dan begitu sadar bahwa itu serius dan Gilbert sedang tidak dalam maksud untuk bercanda atau mempermainkannya, dia pun melemparkan sisa patahan kentang gorengnya ke arah Gilbert, sambil tertawa malu dan menahan agar wajahnya tak merah, "Inikah yang kausebut lamaran?"

Gilbert tersenyum miring. "Ini cara yang _awesome_. Mari lanjutkan saja soal arsitektur tadi, oke?"

**day 6: done**

* * *

><p><span><strong>trivia<strong>: Josip Vancaš, meski seorang Hungaria, adalah arsitek yang membantu mendesain kantor kepresidenan Bosnia!


	7. selamat ulang tahun!

**Böjti R****éce**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Prussia/Hungary. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU, untuk PruHun Week 2015.

* * *

><p><em>[ day 7: <em>_**Selamat Ulang Tahun!**__ ]_

.

Mereka tiba di Munich pukul sepuluh malam. Namun setelah menaruh semua barang bawaan berikut oleh-oleh dari Budapest di hotel yang dipesankan adik Gilbert, mereka langsung pergi ke sebuah tempat yang tak pernah mereka kunjungi lagi sejak terakhir kali mereka menetap di Munich.

Mungkin terakhir kali adalah saat mereka lulus sekolah menengah? Mereka tak terlalu ingat. Karena Gilbert melanjutkan kuliah di Kanada dan Elizaveta pergi ke Budapest, lalu saat bekerja mereka sama-sama dipertemukan di Aachen. Dan keduanya sangat bersemangat menantikan kunjungan ini.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Gilbert sempat membenarkan letak syal Elizaveta yang miring dan Elizaveta membalasnya dengan mencubit pipi Gilbert, "Bisa juga kau melakukan hal manis, ya?"

Gilbert menyeringai sinis, "Aku bukan tebu tapi aku masih bisa memberimu gula, Liz."

Bangunan gedung taman kanak-kanak mereka sekarang sudah menjelma menjadi sebuah bangunan bertingkat enam. Eliza sempat was-was apakah tempat yang mereka tuju masih seperti sediakala atau tidak. Sebab jika tidak, maka lenyaplah separuh motif mereka untuk datang ke Munich ini.

Gilbert meyakinkannya, "Kau hanya tidak percaya pada kabar dari Luddy, Liz."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Ludwig terakhir kali datang ke sini sekitar enam bulan lalu—"

"Hidupmu terlalu penuh dengan 'bagaimana kalau'. Kau tidak benar-benar menikmati hidupmu. Tidak bisakah diganti dengan hal lain yang _awesome_?"

Mereka mengitari jalan di samping gedung itu, sempat salah masuk gang, namun akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan pohon yang mereka cari. Elizaveta langsung berlari ke arah sana dan menggali kaki pohon itu dengan tangan kosong. Tak dia peduli soal kotor.

Gilbert membantunya, dan dengan empat tangan mereka bisa menemukannya dengan cepat.

Gilbert langsung mengambil satu benda yang sudah sangat rusak. "Ini krayon yang pernah akan kaugunakan untuk melemparku."

"Aku tidak ingat," Elizaveta menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tapi aku ingat ini, ini buku yang kaugunakan untuk memukul punggungku," ia membuka isi buku bersampul tebal itu. "Kosong! Untuk apa kau memasukkannya ke _time capsule_?!"

"Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus kumasukkan," Gilbert mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu membongkar kotak tersebut, dan tidak menemukan apapun lagi selain foto-foto mereka semasa TK dan buku kecil Elizaveta. Yang ternyata hanya berisi tulisan yang nyaris tak terbaca.

Elizaveta mengambil bukunya dari tangan Gilbert dan ia sesekali tersenyum membaca isinya. Gilbert tak habis pikir. Apa yang bisa terbaca di sana?

"Cuma ini?"

"Kau sendiri yang tidak memasukkan banyak barang," Elizaveta mengerucutkan hidung.

Gilbert bersandar bosan pada pohon. Semangatnya terjun bebas. Dia pikir, membuka _time capsule_ akan menyenangkan, namun ketika mengetahui isinya telah banyak yang rusak dan dia sendiri tak menyimpan banyak benda di sana, dia jadi tak antusias lagi. Kantuk pun mulai menantang kesadarannya. Apalagi ketika dia melihat Elizaveta sibuk sendiri di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu tak sadar telah tertidur jika Elizaveta tak menepuk bahunya, "Oi."

"Eh—ah! Ah, pulang, ya?"

"Mmm," Elizaveta tak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu. Dia ikut bersandar dan pundak mereka saling menyentuh. "Pernahkah kau berpikir, bahwa pernah ada seseorang yang memimpikanmu sejak lama namun memutuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai rahasia ... lalu berniat tak akan membuka itu sampai dia mati kecuali dia menemukan sebuah keajaiban?"

"Hnggg," Gilbert menaikkan posisi duduknya. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

Elizaveta memeluk kotak yang dirasa Gilbert asing—bukan kotak yang tadi. "Aku pernah. Aku memutuskan untuk melupakan mimpiku itu sampai akhirnya aku bertemu seseorang di Aachen."

Gilbert melirik waspada.

Elizaveta menyerahkan kotak itu ke pangkuan Gilbert. Dan dengan senyuman simpul, dia berujar, "Dan aku mengubur ini diam-diam, lima belas tahun lalu, sama seperti kotak kita. Awalnya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu. Aku pernah berkhayal, aku ingin memberikan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu yang kedua puluh lima, kalau ternyata ada keajaiban. Kalau tidak, akan kubiarkan ini terkubur sampai kiamat."

Gilbert membuka kotak tersebut. Banyak kertas yang sudah usang di dalamnya. Namun, yang ini masih lebih bisa terbaca karena kelihatannya Elizaveta menulisnya baik-baik.

Ada sebuah beruang kecil yang memegang hati bertuliskan pernyataan cinta juga.

Dan kebanyakan kertas itu berisi cerita keseharian yang melibatkan dua orang: Gilbert dan Elizaveta.

Gilbert tercengang. Begitu ia menoleh, Elizaveta menciumnya di bibir. Dia tak terlalu bisa menyambutnya, dia hanya membalas dengan kecupan balik yang nyaris tak terasa.

"Kadang, waktu itu adalah keajaiban. Tapi keajaiban sendiri membutuhkan waktu. Selamat ulang tahun, suamiku," ia mengecup kening Gilbert. "Terima kasih atas dua puluh tahun pertemuan ini. Aku menantikan dua puluh kali dua puluh tahun berikutnya," dia terkekeh.

Gilbert menyergapnya dalam pelukan di tengah hujan salju tipis yang akhirnya turun lagi setelah absen tiga hari menyapa Munich.

"Aku lupa kalau ini adalah ulang tahunku. Terima kasih, Liz."

**day 7: end**

* * *

><p>AN: paineli selesaaaai /o/ alhamdulillah bisa lengkap tujuh-tujuhnya (plus 7 juga di akun ao3-ku, yang bahasa inggris, dengan tema berbeda)! and today is january 18th, **happy birthday gilbert beilschmidt**! imperfect you may be, but you give a lot to your fans, one of them is a history fact that you are a dissolving country but in hetalia you are a powerful and full-of-excitement character! xoxo


End file.
